The Dreamer Of Dreams
by Legend Of The Bats
Summary: Diana is married to Bruce Wayne and they have 3 kids together Dick Matthew and Emma and one on the way. Diana did not tell her Mother about her being married for 8 years and then suddenly she finds out but in 2 wrong ways they have a person trying to hunt Diana down The Dreamer. Bruce and Diana love each other but Diana may be breaking the marriage up by one mistake. (Drama Romance
1. Chapter 1 Wedding Reception The Dream H

_The Dreamer of Dreams_

_Chapter 1- Wedding Reception...The Dream ... Hormones_

"The Wedding was beautiful Diana!" said Linda West Wally's wife why rubbing her stomach

"Thank You Linda how are the twins." Diana sad drinking wine in a cup

"Their fine they just keep on moving around a lot and I mean a lot." she said sitting down with a sigh

"That must mean their you know?" Diana tried not to let any one know the secret cause their were noun people that new the identity of the heroes in this room

"Well no were not sure but maybe... But I hope not because I want half a normal life then always rushing around you know what I mean?"

"Ya I do I guess."

"Diana you got to make a rule for this marriage nothing can get between you and Bruce it took me and Wally a year."

"A Year are you serious!" Diana exclaimed loudly but shushed her voice a little at the end when she realized it

"Well it got better in the end but the most you need to learn is the 'talking'..."

"The talking?"

"You know where you talk with out a fight."

"Okay well I'll keep that in mind thanks."

"I am going to go have fun." and Linda waddled up at least trying to and then she went to her husband to tell him she's tired and Diana thought about what Linda said but she saw her new husband coming towards her and picked her hands up and started toward the dance floor and started to dance

"Sorry I took to long Kent and Louis were showing me their ultrasound photo of their son."

"Their having a son!" Diana said excitedly

"Yes."

"Bruce..." suddenly there was shaking and Diana woke up

"Diana Diana are you okay." Bruce said waking up his wife

"You scared me Bruce." Diana said sitting up and rubbing her stomach for she too was conceived

"I thought you were having a bad dream."

"I was not I was having a dream of are wedding but it was different then any dreams I have."

"What do you mean?" and Bruce got up and put on his house coat and got a glass of water and handed it to Diana she took a gulp and swallowed

"I don't know."

"You said it was different and you don't know." Bruce said in a high voice and then a door opened and in came a little boy and girl

"Mommy we heard screaming." said the little girl climbing the bed

"Emma it was nothing go back to bed."

"Come on Emma I told you to go back to bed." said the little boy taking his Sister's hand

"Thank You Matthew!" Diana said smiling at his 6 old son and her 4 year old daughter as they left

"I'm sorry Diana." Bruce said trying to calm his wife

"Bruce forget about it." and Diana pulled her self down and pulled the sheets over her and turned over

"Diana..." Bruce was interrupted by a beep in his communicator "Hello... no Kent I was up... alright all check it out right a way." and Bruce left Diana was thinking Bruce does not feel like he's ready for another child or its something else

The Next Morning Diana got up at 6:45 and saw her husband never made it back to bed and sighed but the got dressed in a Light Blue shirt with a v cut and white pants wavy and she put on her make up and it was 7:00 o'clock on the dot when she was done and then she went to her daughters room to see her playing in the doll house and she turned around to see her Mother

"Mommy!" and Emma raced to her Mother and hugged her legs "Are you staying home today instead of going to work in the watch tower?" her daughter looked in to her eyes

"I have to work one more time and then I'll be home for months to come." Diana wanted to say Yes but she couldn't

"Okay... how much time till you go to work?"

"After lunch in then I'll be home to make dinner."

"Can we play till you leave?" Emma asked as she went to get her stuff plush Lamb named George

"Sure but first I got to get Matthew to school so lets get you dressed then I have to get you guys breakfast in then school then we can play okay!" Diana got out a white undershirt with full sleeves and a waist jumper and white pantyhose's and black shoes and put them on Emma and then brushed her teeth and her hair and put a blue headband in her hair and was done

"Mommy why do I look like you?" Diana looked in the mirror and said

"Cause I gave birth to you!"

"Matthew says I was adopted."

"But you look like me." Diana thought wow strange questions she looks like me why would she think she was adopted

"I'm hungry."

"Alright go find Alfred and ask him nicely for food."

"Yes Mam." and she hopped off the step stool and went to find Alfred and Diana went to Matthews room and he was still a sleep and she woke him up and he got up and went to brush he teeth and hair and Diana got out jeans a t-shirt and shoes and checked his home work and signed what ever she need to and put his stuff in his back pack why he got dressed

"Matthew go get breakfast and then I'll drive you to school hurry now."

"Okay."

"Oh and Matthew don't tell your sister she is adopted again please." and Diana had strong eyes on him and he sighed

"I was only playing with her."

"I don't care that was wrong."

"But.."

"Matthew please not now Mommy is not well."

"Alright no more adopted games." and he dragged on and Diana picked up the back pack and went in the closet and grabbed a blue jacket and went down stairs and put it at the front door and then went to the Bat Cave and found Dick and Bruce

"Dick you better go get ready for school I'll ne leaving soon and you need to be ready."

"Okay talk to later Bruce." and Dick left and Bruce turned around and looked at his wife and stood up and took her hands and said

"I'm sorry for snapping last night and waking the kids." when he was not snapping he's trying to understand his wife and get through this pregnancy and deal with another kid soon

"Thank You...I want to take Emma out before the baby comes and spend time with her and maybe after school you can take Matthew and Dick for Ice cream and maybe the park or something."

"I can do that sure."

"Okay great I got to go maybe you can go get dressed and ready for the day."

"Alright I need to hit the shower any way." and he left the computer and went out of the Bat Cave and Diana went out to and went to the kitchen and saw that there was spilled milk all over the floor

"Ut...Oh..." Emma said holding the cap to the milk jug

"Emma!" Diana sighed saying her name

"I'm sorry Mommy."

"All get it Diana you go clean Mistress Emma shoes."

"Thank You Alfred come on Emma." and she took Emma's hand and went up stairs and cleaning her shoes when Emma said

"I'm really sorry Mommy."

"I know you are Emma but you got to be more careful."

"Okay." and when Diana was done she left Emma in her room and went down stairs and saw the mess al cleaned and saw George on the table and picked him up and said

"Matthew Dick get your stuff and lets go were going to be late if we don't leave soon."

"Alright I'm going." and Dick scrambled up stairs and got on his dress code and then scrambled down stairs with Emma coming down

"Can I come to!"

"I was about to get you were going to go do some things go scramble up stairs and there is a blue sweater on the chair and hurry!"

"Mommy when am I going to Dick's school?" Matthew asked putting his backpack on him

"Next year."

"Great!" and Matthew and Dick went out the door and waited in a van

"Emma come on!"

"Coming but I can't find George."

"I have him come on." and she ran down the stairs and grabbed George and Diana noticed Emma's sweater was on backwards

"Emma come here you have your sweater on backwards." and Emma stopped and looked

"Oh man."

"Come here." and Emma cam to her Mother and stopped and Diana took the sweater off and put it on correctly

"Thanks."

"Come on we have to go." and Emma hopped in her car seat and Diana buckled her in and closed the door and got in to drive

"What took you so long." Matthew said looking at his Mother and Diana turned around

"Girl stuff buckle up Matthew Dick." and they did so and Diana drove to Dick's school

"Have a good day Bruce will pick you up."

"Okay... oh hey Barbra!" and Diana drove to Matthews school and took the keys out of enation and saw that Emma was a sleep and carefully took her out of the car seat and put her in the stroller and got George and buckled her in the stroller and locked the car and led Matthew to his class

"Have a good day!"

"I will."

"Daddy will pick you up."

"Okay." and she left him and then she went back to the car and carefully put Emma in the car seat and put everything back and when she got to Wlamart Emma was up

"Ready!"

"Can George come?"

"I think that will be alright." and she unstrapped Emma and they walked to Wlamart and grabbed a cart and Emma went in the seat

"Can I get one thing?"

"One thing." and she went to the little girls toy section and Emma got out and looked around

"Can I get a baby doll my friend has one please!"

"Okay..."

"Can I get some stuff with it?"

"Yes!" Diana was excited this was Emma's first doll Emma looked around then said

"Can I get this one?" Diana looked and it was a My Sweet Love Baby Doll and Accessories Diana finely said

"Okay."

"Can I get a few accessories now?"

"Yes go on." she loved spending time with her daughter although she can be harsh to her daughter when she need's it but she has become a softy over the years

"I want these two." Diana looked and it said My Sweet Love Doll Playpen with Bag and the other one was My Sweet Love Doll Combo comes with highchair that converts to a swing stroller and diaper bag with all that you need inside

"Okay you can get them but that's it." and they put it in the cart and went to the baby section and Diana got 10 outfits for a baby girl for the price of 5 and then Diana got a train set for Matthew it was a Kid Kraft Wooden Train Table with 3 Bins and 120-Piece Waterfall Mountain Train Set and A rip skate board for Dick and then went to the adult section and picked a book called A Walk To Remember and then went to the check out and paid the person and they help load up the van and they were heading home when they got home Diana unloaded the van with the help of Bruce at home making _lunch_ and he put the train set in the living room and the doll stuff in the living room and Diana put the book in her room of course and the skate board in the van for Dick when they go to the park

"What are you making for lunch?" Emma asked as every one was helping with the un doing the stuff and setting up the stuff

"Lasagna from Sams Club though." and Emma's smile was big cause she loved lasagna from Sams club

"I am going to go lay down you have fun!" Diana said and went up stairs and Bruce and Emma stayed behind

"Daddy what wrong with Mommy?"

"Mommy is just tired Princess."

"Can I name my doll Emily?"

"I don't see why not come on lets go eat." and they got their lunch and they ate and then Diana came down as they were finishing

"Have good nap Mommy?"

"Yes thank you!"

"Princess why not you got wash your face I need to talk to Mommy."

"Okay Daddy." and she hopped off her chair and left

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Diana said serving herself lasagna

"J'ohn told me you were thinking about taking a break from work after the baby's born."

"Yes that's true."

"But you didn't tell me!"

"Is it your business if I do take a break?"

"Yes cause I am your husband." and Diana just looked at her self in the reflection of the bowl and started to cry instantly (HORMONES) ah... you got to hate hormones thought Bruce "Sweetie I am sorry it is your life not mine."

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it?" how can you get a pregnant lady crying ah...

"It's me I don't want to be pregnant any more I hate it I hate having theses stupid hormones!" she yelled but not to loudly

"Oh Sweetie." and went to his wife and hugged her from the back

"Don't touch me!" and she took her lasagna and fork and water and went up stairs

"Pregnant!" and Bruce cleans_ cleans the kitchen _

Later on Diana was at the watch tower and she was on her break she goes to her from in the watch tower and looks at her self in the mirror and see's her self and then suddenly Hermes shoes up

"Whoa Diana you got fat."

"Lord Hermes." Diana said trying not to hit this 'god' even though she wanted to

"I have a message from your Mother."

"The message please." said Diana losing her patience with this 'god'

"Your Mother has requested your presence right away."

"Do you know why?"

"No but I know your Mother was angry when she said it."

"Oh..."

"Well tell her the earliest I can be there is tomorrow."

"Well the earliest you should be there is now!"

"Just tell her the message okay."

"Okay your Mother is going to be mad. I got to hit the road see you later Fat Diana." he said leaving with in apple

"Oh boy." for she has not seen her Mother for 13 months for her Mother did not know she had children or was pregnant and she did not know she was married either and she requested her presence and she was _pregnant_ for she was visit her Mother when she was not pregnant and she never told her children about her and she and Bruce were keeping a secret for her Mother _hated men_

The next day Diana got up earlier then usual and saw Bruce was a sleep so she went and took a shower and put on her wavy purple dress the came down to her bottom knees and then she went in to the kitchen made breakfast for her family when Emma came down with George

"Mommy what are you doing?"

"Mommy has a mission."

"But you said last night that you would play with me."

"I don't have to work tonight so I can play after you nap Mommy has some where to go."

"Can I come with?" she wanted to say no but this would explain every thing just maybe

"Okay I'll be right up stairs go brush your teeth." and she went up stairs and then a few minutes later Diana went up put on a blue tank top and white leggings and white sandals and she brushed her hair and left it down

"Go eat breakfast all be right there."

"Okay!" she hopped down and went to eat and Diana went in her room grabbed her sandals and left but before she closed the door she noticed Bruce was not in bed nor in the room he was down in the kitchen or Bat Cave she hoped the Bat Cave she did not want to explain she was going to see her Mother but she went down stairs and for sure Bruce and Emma were in the kitchen

"Hey Diana Emma says you have a mission and she's going with what mission?"

"Um... just a little outing."

"Where to I am free today I can go."

"Um... _Themyscira!"_

_"Emma can you go upstairs and grab a sweater please."_ he said trying to give in excuse and she did as she was told and left

"Bruce let me explain... hermes came and said that Mother wanted me and so I told him I would be there today and he said my Mother was mad and I don't know why but if I know something its because something happened and I am also going to take Emma and finely tell Mother the truth."_  
_

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes it is."

"Alright I will support you 100%."

"Thank You Bruce!"

A little while later why Emma and Diana were in the visible plane Emma said

"Mommy so you say I have a Grandma?"

"Yes darling but you call her Queen Hippolyte okay?"

"Okay."

"Were here now be pleasant intill I see whats going on okay."

"Yes Mom." and they got out and were escorted to the palace and Diana saw her Mother

"Dia... what happen to you your pregnant!"

"Surprise!"

"Don't surprise me who did this to you who?"

"Mother Batman and I got married."

"Batman of course I new it!"

"This is your Grand Child well one of them her name is Emma."

"One of them how many do you have?"

"Well theres Dick Matthew and me Emma!" Emma said climbing the stairs and curtsying

"Emma come here."

"No let the child speak at least she tells the truth instead of hiding it!" and Diana looked at her daughter and gave her permission to go on

"Dick is adopted but before My Mother got married and then she got married 8 years ago and The Matthew got in the picture and then me and now the baby on the way and Mommy told me you hate men and it had to be a secret cause you would not understand but she always wanted to tell you." Wow Diana thought her daughter actually was listening

"Emma go wait outside." and Emma did so

"Diana don't speak we have a matter at our hands but I guess I can't have your help now can I you may leave." Diana wanted to say something but she could't so she left and went to her invisible plane and stared at it and then she remembered something her Mother once told her _"At stars end theres always one way back you just have to take it no matter the cost"_ Bruce was the cost of losing her Mother but theres always one way always one way to find her again in Stars End was there. Diana stood there a few minutes before returning to the front of the building to find her daughter she was with Donna Diana's sister Donna was 15 at this time

"Diana is this your little one?"asked Donna

"Yes she is." Diana smiled at least her sister was glad... Donna was not her sister she was not related but Diana considered her as a sister. Donna Troy was rescued from an orphanage fire by Wonder Woman, (Diana) who took her to Paradise Island to be raised as an Amazon and little sister of Diana. Diana had another sister this was partly maybe her sister...Cassie Sandsmark is the daughter of Dr. Helena Sandsmark, archaeologist, and , her powers were derived from ancient Greek magical artifacts. Later, Zeus granted her the boon of actual powers. Her powers are similar to Wonder Woman's, though she carries a lasso that expels Zeus's lightning, which was given to her by her half-brother, Areas, the Greek god of war. When the Greek gods left the mortal plane during_ Infinite __Crisis_, Zeus stripped Cassie of her powers. However, she was granted powers by Ares in exchange for becoming his champion. But she was never aloud to leave the amazons.

"All I asked was who's your Mother and she would say Mother." they chuckled and then Diana asked something

"Why did Mother call me here?"

"Did't you ask her yourself?"

"I did.." and she told her

"I think its Great to have a family I wish I had a family but of course I can't leave."

"Maybe one day little sister but do you know why?"

"I can't say."

"Donna come on."

"Okay... (she whispered) _The Dreamer."_

_"THE DREAMER YOUR KIDDING ME!"_

"No I'm not kidding."

"When did he come out from the under world and how?"

"No one knows but when he went down to the under world he said he would ruining every ones dreams especially the one that put him there."

"Thats me why did no one tell me."

"Well you passed out and we closed the doors you remember."

"Ya I do and Bruce is going to kill me!" later on when Diana and Emma were on their way home Emma was sleeping she thought about _The Dreamer... _On how she had banished him to under world for he was destroying the amazons for every dream he ruined the deeper they were enchanted and would be in a dream forever and ever and then he could use them for evil

"Mommy watch out!" Diana had almost hit a cliff but suddenly gotten back in the right place and out the way

"Sorry baby." she was worried as ever and she new what she must do and this meant she had to go at stars end. As soon as they were at home Diana got lunch for Emma and put her down for nap and then she went to Bruce in the Bat Cave

"How did it go?"

"Stars End."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later but we have a problem."

**Is Diana going to tell Bruce is Her Mother going to forgive her is Donna going to get a family like she wants is The Dreamers of Dreams going to go after Diana find out October 14.**

**-Winter Prairie and K.T Press working together and signing off**


	2. Chapter 2 Bad News

**_I am sorry this is late I was working on it but I have been busy._**

_The Dreamer of Dreams_

_Chapter 2- Bad News_

"Diana what's the problem?" he said worried like

"You know how I told you that I put a few people in the under world?"

"Yes."

"Well one of them is out and he has revenge on all the world especially..."

"You..."

"No Not me." she lied

"Then who?"

"The Amazons."

"Who is he?"

"The Dreamer of Dreams but for short we call him the Dreamer." Bruce typed in and he could't find a single thing on him

"He's not going to be in there Bruce."

"Why?"

"Cause the Amazons created him."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE AMZONS CREATED HIM!"

"Lower your voice Bruce."

"Sorry." (SORRY DID HE ACTUALLY SAY SORRY) Diana thought

"We had some Amazons get theses bad dreams and when they were in the dream they would attack us till they open their eyes. It was from this tree it was poison it would give you bad dreams... we had to reverse it so we took a fruit tested it and we tried it on a person and we gave it to her to treat the other Amazons and after that she became greedier and became evil... poor poor Jill... she never new what was the difference."

"You new her."

"She was my best friend."

"Did you ever think to ask the gods for help instead of you know."

"The thing is we did't think of it."

"WHAT!"

"Well we were so trying to find the answer we did't think of it and I was 14!"

"Great."

"Well the dreamer has already started with the Amazons and I am one of them and I am one of them and we don't know where she is."

"I thought she was not after you?"

"I'm a Amazon du..."

"Well du... to you."

"Bruce what are we going to do Emma is a Amazon to and so is this baby in here."

"What how are they AMAZONS?!"

"Well they were born out of a Amazon."

"Oh... Well tell me more of this evil friend of yours." and Diana told what she new beside she was the person putting her in the under world

"Thats all I know." another lie

"Well I'll get us a meeting with the whole team."

"I got to go I have something I got to do."

"Will you be back in time to pick the children up at school?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well I'll have Alfred pick them up then..."

"Okay."

"Where are you going?"

"I got to go to Linda's."

"Wests?"

"Yep."

"What for?" he said getting up and going to look at the cameras in the house and then he looked at Diana for a answer

"Just girl talk." and then Diana walked out

"Women." and Bruce looked in at all the rooms and found a window opened in Matthews room

_Later at_ _Linda's house..._

"Diana what were you going to tell me?" Linda said handing Diana a cup a tea

"Thanks.. And I have nothing to tell you it's just I wanted to hang with a friend I have not seen in a while."

"Diana we saw each other yesterday whats wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Diana I know you... you hate tea but you asked for it and you hate sitting down you have to have something to do."

"Well I guess you know me." she said putting down her tea and waddling up

"Yes I know you." Linda said looking in to her friends eyes

"I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"You want be you'll be bothering me as a friend."

"If you insist." and Diana started from the dream to the last hour "And here I am."

"Well that's some adventure!"

"I know but I can't tell Bruce that she's after me or he want let me go out and fight." Linda looked at Diana's stomach to her eyes 4 times "Don't say it Linda I know I ma pregnant but I can't just sit and have people fight for my own people." Linda went over to her and said

"Diana this is your friend here and she want stop you from fighting but she will tell you whats best for you... _you want this baby right?"_

"Yes I do and I know it could cause me to go into labor early I know all this 'John told me he's my doctor."

_"But it could cause your baby to be in the hospital for months if you don't let Bruce_ k_n_ow _The Dreamer of Dreams is after you then anyone else_."

"Then I know what I must do can I use your phone?"

"Sure but why?"

"Can I use your house for a few hours?"

"Sure but why?" she asked again

"Thanks." and Diana made a couple calls why Linda got up and went to the kitchen for more tea

_At the Wayne's house..._

"Hello Alfred Emma you in here?" Bruce said looking in Matthews room and then he heard a little sniffle "Any one in here?" he peeked under the bed and then he heard another sniffle and it came from the closet and opened the closet door and found Matthew in the closet crying

_Linda's house..._

There was a sudden flash..

"Wally what are you doing home?"

"Diana called me the watch tower and asked me to bring the 7 members and she would take care of Bruce." Linda snatched his ear and pulled it toward Diana

"Ow... ouch... Linda could you pull less harder." But Linda was not listening to him

"Diana your letting Bruce out of the loop and letting every one else come?"

"Just for now a'll let him know in good time."

"You better."

_Waynes home..._

"Matthew what are you doing home from school?"

"Um.. nothing ."

"Come on son I know you what are you doing home from school?"

"I got bullied Daddy."

"By who?"

"Some 4th grader named David Vince."

"No son of mine will be bullied like that come on."

_Lindas..._

Every one of the the 7 team besides Bruce (BATMAN)

"So you want us to keep this a secret from the Bat's?" The Flash asked

"Yes no one must mention it unless I say you can."

"The Bats want like this when he knows that we all new." Hawk Girl said

"I'll take the blame."

"If you say so." said Flash

"I say so."

_At Matthews school..._

"We are sorry that Matthew was bullied we will make a note to the parent." The priceable said

"I don't want a note I want him expelled." Bruce said fighting back for his son

"But all do respect sir there are always going to be bullies in school this is David's first a fence on his 3rd he will be expelled."

"I want him my son to be safe now."

"He will be all have the teacher keep extra eye on Matthew and Davids teacher will keep eye on him."

"Are you sure thats all you can do now?" Bruce feeling beaten

"Yes thats all I can do now."

"Then I'll just have to do what I must." and Bruce thanked her for the time and left and got checked on Matthew that was in his class and left

_At The __Wayne's..._

"Diana we need to talk." Bruce said pointing to Matthews room and Matthew went

"What is Matthew doing here he's suppose to be in school!" Diana said standing up from the couch

"That's what we need to talk about."

"What happened?"

"Well Matthew was bullied at school."

"Well what did you tell the priceable?"

"I told her she needed.." and he told her and how he found Matthew

"Well what are we going to do?"

"I think a early transfer." Bruce said thinking wise

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"It's running away from the problem."

"Well I don't want are son in the school any more."

"Bruce do you run away from the a enemy when your in battle?"

"_No of course not." _they said sitting down to talk

"Well are we wanting are son to learn about running away from battle or no."

"I have in idea." he said thinking Diana will say no but its a try

"What's the idea?"

"Teaching are son to fight properly."

"No no no!" Diana said standing up

"Well Diana.."

"We agreed we would not involve the children in fighting."

"I know but I figured maybe in the future both are son and daughter would learn to fight." they talked (more like fought but not to loudly) a little but then it came to that the children both Emma and Matthew would learn to fight when needed


	3. Chapter 3 Questions

_The Dreamer of Dreams_

_Chapter 3- Questions_

Diana went up to Matthews room and went in to see him coloring on the floor why watching Arthur

"Matthew what are you coloring?"

"Um.. Jackie Chan and Jade and the J team."

"Cool well... I talked to Daddy about the problem at school."

"Oh..."

"It takes two to start a fight at school did you start it?"

"Uh.. Yes but it was calling Wonder Women a jerk cause she has not fought in over 4 months and thats you Mommy!"

"Well I'm glad you stuck up for me but sweetie I want no more fights and stay away from David ok?" she said kneeling to kiss him on the head

"Okay."

"Daddy is going to show you how to fight but only for when you need it."

"YES!"

"Okay now go get ready for super."

"Yes Mamma." and he left and Diana turned off the TV and picked up the coloring mess and went in to Emma's room and found her playing with her new doll

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hi sweetie."

"Is it time for dinner?"

"Yes but I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I signed you up for Gymnastics every other day except on Sunday so you start tomorrow."

"I love you!" and she went over and hugged her

"Now go get ready for supper."

"Okay." and she went and Diana went and picked up Emma's mess she made and then went to her bed room and found Bruce talking to Alfred

"What's a matter?"

"Dick has a girlfriend according to Alfred."

"Well that's fine then."

"No it's not its Selina Kyle's kid."

"Who did she get married to?"

"Some one we don't know but his name is Steven Gordon but the thing is CatWomen has not been seen in 14 years almost 15."

"Well does that tell you something?"

"That she has stopped crime since she met her husband."

"There you go and how did you know?"

"Well Miss Diana I saw them chatting and I heard her bring up her mothers maiden name." Alfred explained

"Leave him alone Bruce."

"Fine." he said in his I don't care what you say I am going to it anyway

Later they were having dinner and Dick said something

"Can I have Julie one of my friends over tomorrow?"

"Why what ate you going to do?" Bruce asked getting in to business

"Well were going to do a science project."

"Yes Dick you can have her over but she must go home a hour before dinner."

"Thanks."

"Matthew after you get done eating I want you to get ready for bed and show me your home work."

"Yes Mother." why they ate a few more bites Dick asked another question

"Why a hour before dinner?"

"Cause Bruce is going to teach Matthew how to fight properly and since you know how to I want you to help."

"WHAT!" Bruce and Dick said at the same time

"Bruce Dick will discuss this later." Diana said getting up to serve her self some meatloaf and green beans and then put ketchup all over her food

"EW..." exclaimed Matthew and Emma

"Children." Bruce said but he could't help it either they all laughed even Diana

_Later in the Bat Cave_

_"I talked to Dick why I need his help training Matthew for now."_ she walked over and kissed his cheek

"So why do you need Dick to help the Bat Man train _my son."_ he said getting up

"Well you had the meeting with the team right?"

"Yes were tracking down the creature now."

"So I need you to focus on that and not worry about Matthews training."

"What about Emma Alfred is going to take Emma to gymnastics every other day and she'll learn from there."

"Ok what are we going to do about Emma being a amazon and the baby?"

"I'm not sure."

"I think she want know about them if you stay hidden so she want know your pregnant and she want know about Emma."

"No I want stay hidden."

"Why can't you stay hidden?"

"Because Jill will be looking for me."

"Why will Jill be looking for you?"

"I'm a amazon."

"Well so... is Emma and the baby but she does not know you married me you'll be safe in the bat cave."

"Bruce... all right." she was not going to tell him she does not want him to be a worried pants

"Good."

Later that evening Diana got up feeling pain in her stomach she new it was just that baby kicking but she wanted to get up any way no change she would get back to bed with out a cracker to stop the baby from kicking but as she got up she noticed Dick in the hall way just sitting there

"Dick what are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep."

"Niether can I want to have a midnight snack with me?"

"Sure." and they walked down and Diana made a sandwich for Dick

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"You Welcome now why can't you sleep."

"Nothing just can't."

"You have to have a reason you can't sleep my reason is that this baby want sleep."

"Have a name?"

"Were thinking on Mary Ann or Zoey maybe other one's but we like those two."

"Why are you keeping a secret from the Bats?"

"Who told you that!"

"I...I.."

"DICK!" she said softly enough not to wake any one

"Wally."

"Blabber mouth."

"Well why are you keeping it from him he ought to know he's your husband."

"I know but promise me you want tell any one."

"Okay okay."

"Promise Dick."

"Promise."

"Now get to bed you have school and training with Matthew tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Dick be nice to this girl okay?" Dick got up and was at the door way when he turned back and said

"Okay but be honest with the Bats he ought know the only reason he's a worry wart is cause he loves you." and Dick left

"I know I know." she said softly she does not want Bruce getting hurt

The next day Diana got up at 6 am and went down stairs and sat on the couch just thinking about last nights conversation with Dick

"he's a worry wart cause he loves you." over and over Diana thought should she tell Bruce or not she finely came to t he conclusion to not tell him for at least for now any way

"Diana what are you doing up?"

"Oh Bruce good morning."

"What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep."

"I want to tell you something."

"Okay what is it?"

"I want you to be honest with me on how you feel about this."

"Okay what is it?" Bruce sat down and said

"I think it's great you get to make choices by yourself but I think we should make them together and not hide things from one another." Diana was shocked maybe she was wrong in not telling him _right_

_"Bruce I'm sorry your right."_

"What are you sorry about?" and Diana suddenly felt pain in her stomach and her face turned pale and she was holding her hands to her stomach "Diana are you ok?"

"Bruce it's time."

"Time for what oh.. BABY!"

"I have 3 weeks till the baby was suppose to come..." she said in deep breaths

"It will be okay... J'ohn transport us to the..." before Bruce could finish J'ohn transported them to the deliver room

"Ah... Bruce the baby is coming now!" and they rushed her to the bed


	4. Chapter 4 Baby Wayne Here

_The Dreamer of Dreams_

_Chapter 4- Baby Wayne here_

_Several hours later..._

"Mommy who's baby is that?" Emma said coming to bed seeing her Mother holding a baby in a bed

"Oh Emma what are you doing here?"

"Alfred brought me." Emma said pointing to Alfred at the door way as he was coming in with baby supplies

"Thank You Alfred!" and Alfred just smiled and nodded as for your welcome

"Mommy who's baby is that?" Emma asked again

"This is your little sister Zoey Ann Wayne!" Diana said showing the sleeping baby to Emma

"Mommy can I hold her?"

"No not right now but later maybe... Alfred do you know where Bruce is?"

"Last I saw him he was talking to _Wally." _

_"Sweetie you must go get ready for Gymnastic class okay Alfred will take you Princess!"_

"Okay kisses." and she and Alfred left... Diana pushed the nurse button on the bed and had the nurse take the baby

"Diana how you feeling?" Linda asked

"Good."

"SO wheres the baby?"

"I just had the nurse take the baby."

"Okay all see it later."_  
_

"Okay hey I want to give Alfred a break for a w week and I have the new baby in all can the kids stay at your house for at least a few days?"

"Sure would it be Dick to?"

"Um.. I'm not sure but possibly."

"Okay when do you want them picked up?."

"After school all have bruce go with them to the watch tower to see the baby and then he'll go with them through the transport with their bags and I'll just call the teacher and say were on a trip for a few days and why their at their house Matthew and Dick will have home work If Dick goes."

"Okay well I got to go now but I hope you feel better."

"Thanks!" and as Linda left Bruce came in

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey J'ohn said when you feel up to it tomorrow you can go home."

"Great tomorrow after school..." and she told him about the plan

"Okay that sounds good."

"I'm going to rest now."

"Okay.. oh you want me to leave got it." and he smiled and kissed her good bye and left

"At last now I have 3 amazons of my own to hide from The Dreamer." and she sighed

_Later that night..._

"Well she's a cutie Bruce Diana." Dick said looking at the baby

"Thanks." Diana said smiling but then looking up at Bruce...

"T..hanks."

"Bruce can you get me a cup of water?"

"Sure give me a second." and he left the room

"Dick how did it go with this girl?"

"It went swell."

"Thats what I want to hear!"

"Did you tell him?"

"No.. I was going to but this little bundle of JOY did not want to wait at least a few minutes."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Bruce said coming in to give Diana a glass of water

"Oh nothing...Thanks sweetie." she said giving up one hand and holding the baby with one but her legs for support and then taking a drink

"Dick why not you let Matthew and Emma back in here and then they must go home to go to bed."

"Okay." and he left and Bruce said...

"Diana what were you going to tell me before Zoe (nick name) came out."

"You gave little Zoey a nick name how cute!... Zoe Zoe how cute!" and she smiled at her little baby

"Diana?"

"I don't remember." she lied again

"Hey there Zoey!" said Matthew getting up beside Diana

"Daddy gave her a nick name." Diana said trying not to laugh how could the bats the bats give a little girl a nick name apparently Dick thought it was funny he started to crack up

"What is it!" Emma wanted to know

"Zoe or Zoe Zoe that was mine Daddy's was Zoe!"

"Mommy I have George the Bunny and Mat has Chimp the Monkey what is Zoe going to have?" Emma asked concern for Zoe not having a companion

"Well will have to wait and see what come's along." Diana smiled for Emma was worried for her little sister and then Diana remembered

"Hey Emma you made the BIG SISTER TEAM!"

"I did!?"

"Yes you did BIG SISTER!" Matthew smiled

"Alright give Mommy a kiss and then you got to go home and get to bed."

"Okay." Matthew siad and kissed his Mother and Emma did the same and Bruce and Dick were about out when Diana said

"Dick can I see you for a moment?"

"Sure what you need?"

"Your going to the West's tomorrow and the kids are going with you."

"Okay."

"What ever you do don't let the kids out of your sight."

"Why?"

"Just don't your their big brother okay?"

"Okay." and he left

_Later the next day..._

Bruce went in to Diana's room in the watch tower and found that it was emptied and then he asked J'ohn where she was...

"Diana and the baby left 3 hr.s ago."

"But it's only 10 am she asked me to come no later then... that... J'ohn do you know why she left?"

"Of course to go home."

"Is there anything you know I should know be honest your my friend and Diana is my Wife." he asked worried

"Uh..."

"J'OHN!"

"I can't Diana said not to."

"Diana said not to TELL ME WHAT!"

"I can't sorry Bruce.. but I know someone who will be glad to tell you." and he left to go tell some one something

"Wally." and he walked off..

A few minutes later...

"Wally do you know something I should know about Diana?"

"Um.. no..." and he smiled (HE SMILES WHEN HE LIES)

"WALLY!"

"I can't Diana already got mad when I told Dick."

"Of course you told him and why did she get mad?"

"Because I told Dick the the Dreamer was Especially after.. oops Oh Diana is going to kill me!"

"THE DREAMER IS AFTER DIANA!" Bruce said with anger and worry

"Oh Diana is so going to tell me how can you and Dick and every one get things out me and Linda about her secret of being pregnant... oops..." Wally said covering his hand with his mouth and Bruce left to find J'ohn

"J'ohn."

"Did you find out?"

"Sure did thanks but we have to do something... She can't just walk off after having a baby and go defeat the Dreamer herself."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know she is a amazon she can beat up people really good... But she is my wife... what should I do get in trouble later for kicking but for my wife... or stay out of it and still get in trouble for not getting her out of trouble... Lets go."

"Alright but Diana's Mother is really not going to like this."

"Gather up Super Man Hawk Girl The Flash and Green Lantern and Black Canary and Green Arrow and lets go."

"Um... one problem Black Canary and Green arrow are delivering their baby now which means..."

"You have to cover for someone why they help deliver their baby."

"But all inform Hawk Girl and Green Lantern and The Flash and Super Man."

"Thanks all be waiting."

_Before BatMan went in to Diana's room in the watchtower..._

"Oh little Zoe what are we going to do?" Diana said lifting up the diaper bag and holding the in a infantion sling rider baby carrier

"I know what we must do?" Diana turned around to see her Mother standing there

"Mother what are you doing here?"

"I considered your my Daughter I don't want anything to draw us apart again."

"Mother your right... can you considered me as your daughter and forgive and consider my husband and my kids?"

"I'll try but it want be easy but this does not mean I like men."

"Okay..." and they smiled and Diana's Mother came over to see her new grand child

"Mother I was just about to go out I am going home."

"Well I came on another reason."

"Whats the other reason?"

"The Dreamer she took some amazons and she has part of Themyscira and she has a camp ground the worst part is she took some young girls still training and that means their afraid her so they'll do anything she asks."

"I have a plan but that considers that you will have to watch the baby."

"Okay I can do that."

"The lets go I'm ready we can leave soon.. wait how did you get here?"

"Hermes got me here."

"Mother I have a question why did the 'gods' not take care of The Dreamer?"

"They said we created it we must uncreate it."

"Okay let me go check out the baby and then we can go ok?"

"Okay all call Hermes."

_**I will have another chapter out later enjoy (SORRY ITS SHORT BUT THIS WAS THE PERFECT ENDING!) :)**  
_


	5. Chapter 5 Trick To The Trickster

_The Dreamer of Dreams_

_Chapter 5 - Tricked to the Trickster _

_Later in the Plane on the way to Themyscira... _

"So Bats whats the plan?" asked Flash

"Rescue Diana and Zoey... and then get rid of The Dreamer well Jill." he said landing the plane

"Got it!" Flash said speeded off and then back "Forgot were in teams... hhehe."

"Stay in groups." commented Hawk Girl

"Alright Super Man your with me Hawk Girl Green Lantern your with Flash... You guys go in that direction and will go in this direction once you find them report back to the plane and stay here and then use the communicator here in the plane to contact who ever got it?"

"Got it." they all said besides Batman

"Then off we go." and they made their separated ways Flash sped along Hawk Girl scoped the right side Green Lantern the other side and Super Man in the air on the other side and batman in his jet pack

_A little before..._

"Now that were here what now?" asked Diana's Mother

"Here." she said handing her Mother the baby

" ..ay." she said nervously

"You'll do fine... I am going to go find the camp cite but dressed as one where can I get wearing material?"

"In your room."

"Thanks..." Diana dressed her self and then went out to find the camp cite she walked a little ways and then spotted one of the girls and she spotted her

"Princess Diana!" she said nervously

"You should't be here she's looking for you."

"Don't be brave all of sudden little one I'll be fine but my name is Heather okay I'm under cover."

"What's under cover?" Diana forgot they don't have that much information on Themyscira

"Um.. its something like I don't want her to know who I am I want to see how I can get her back in the Under World."

"Okay well Heather help me collect fire wood so you can come back as this under cover story."

"Good thinking all right.. whats your name?"

"Alley."

"Well Alley lets get going." and they collected fire wood and went back to the camp fire

"Alley why are you late with the fire wood?" asked a girl

"Sorry Queen Jill."

"Your forgiven but who's this fat girl with you?" Diana was not yet skinny from having the baby yet

"U...hh."

"I'm Heather I went out for berries for a present for you but I could't find them where I normally find them so I bumped in to Alley and helped her but I dropped wood on the way back I am so clumsy."

"Well at least I have willing subjects... alright lit the fire." and she sat back down in her chair under the tent and watched Heather like a Hawk as they went to lit the fire

"Alley where is all the girls?" Heather whispered

"Some are cooking for her some are scoping the place making sure none are following us and some are trapped she trapped them in the dug well over there."Alley whispered back... Heather nodded as she understood and she looked over to see Jill looking at her and she turned away slowly as she was just looking not to be looking at her

"Alley... I want you to tell me something why are you with her?" she whispered to Alley why getting the fire started

"She said she would kill us if we did not go and she she would kill are Queen." Ally whispered and whimpered a little

"It will be all right trust me." and just then they got the fire done

"Alright now that you have the fire done come over here." hollered Jill and they did so... "I want you... to go back to your Queen and give her this message and stay there don't come back cause I know you'll betray me." and they did as their 'QUEEN' said

_Now Back to BatMan and Super Man..._

"So what is it with you and Diana she not wanting you to know and you keeping a secret that your I mean you know?"

"I don't know I was going to tell her about it but the baby came."

"So when you going to tell her?" he said landing on the ground as did BatMan

"I don't know I think when we find her on this big Island will have a big talk."

"Thanks I thought I was going to keep secrets for the both you for years." Superman teased

"Do you smell smoke?"

"Now that you bring it up yes."

"I think it's coming from over there... but lets not walk in lets see who's there."

"Got it." and so they snuck up and were looking and saw Diana and a girl over a fire and then were walking over to a lady in a tent

"Thats DIANA but in weird clothing!" Batman whispered Superman nodded and they watched as they saw Diana nodding and then taking a note and then leaving with this girl Batman and Super Man started walking where they can cross roads with Diana and they did but they waited a while so they could not be heard

"Diana." and the girls looked around

"Bruce Clark?"

"Superman actually lady." Superman joked

"CLARK NOT THE TIME!" Batman snapped

"Superman actually."

"CLARK!" Diana and Bruce snapped

"Okay I got the hint young lady would you like to take a walk ahead?"

"Sure but don't get to close I am a Amazon I can't get close or my Queen will kill me!"

"Got the drift the last time I was here."

"You were here?!" and they walked on as Superman told the story

"What are you doing here!" and Diana and Bruce walked on to

"I came to rescue you... you just had a baby!"

"I kno.." but then Batman broke off and said

"WHERES THE BABY!"

"With Mother now don't be worried she had 2 to 3 children."

"Where's your Mother?"

"Over the bridge under the water fall but know one can find the bridge it's one of the things where if someone finds the Island theres these things but I can't sa.. How did you find the ISLAND its suppose to be invisible unless Mother puts her hand in the mirror."

"I don't know it was not invisible to me... and why were you keeping this a secret from me?"

"Wait wait I just thought of something... Clark Alley come here."

"Its Superman lady."

"CLARK."

"Okay okay." and they came back

"Alley we changed a lot when Jill left us and she does not know where the Castle is nor the bridge which means she is using us to get her to the castle!"

"Very very smart Diana." and they turned around to see Jill with thousands of Amazons


	6. Chapter 6 Just Another Lie

_The Dreamer of Dreams_

_Chapter 6- Just Another Lie_

"Diana you don't think I new that was you." Jill said walking up to her and then Batman stepped in

"Don't you dare touch my WIFE!"

"Oh... Diana you got married wow." Diana stepped in front of Batman

"Jill why are you doing this?"

"Because I was in the UNDER WORLD for a thousand years to come." she exaggerated

"Jill were your friends we can help you."

"You can help me... ha... you trapped me in the Under World you my best friend... Amazons put these 4 in the cave."

"You can't trap the heroes their powerful like us." said one of the girls

"I don't care capture them!"

"Jill you can't capture you know that." Diana said stepping back and Batman shot out smoke bombs and they left

"Find them!"

_Now Hawkgirl Green Lantern Flash..._

"You know we been searching for hours I think some on e have ought to found Diana and the baby." Flash said stopping in the trees as Hawkgirl and Green Lantern landed

"You must be right." Hawkgirl said

"We should fly back or walk back to the plane." Green Lantern suggested

"I guess your right sweetie." Hawkgirl said drinking water from a spring

"I'm out of energy no food." Flash said plopping down

"My Wings hurt I don't know why I am complaining."

"Uh.. we have a problem my _Ring just lost power."_

"Then I guess were walking back then." Flash said looking for fruit on a bush and eating it

"Wally those could be poison." Hawkgirl pointed out

"They can't be their good." he said eating more

"They could still be poisoned."

"Lets start walking back maybe will spot them some where." Green Lantern said taking a stick from a branch and pushing back bushes we thorns

"Come on Wally."

"Why are you acting like my Mother I am a grown man and have children." but Hawkgirl just started walking

_Back to Diana..._

"Why did we leave we have to fight her were not cowards." Diana protested

"Diana we have to report back to the plane to tell the others we found you." Bruce said trying to calm down Diana

"I have to get back to the baby some how Mother only has 5 bottles of milk and that will only last 3 hrs and it's already been 2." Diana fret

"Excuse me but we have a problem." Alley said in her small little shy voice

"Whats the problem?" Diana asked

"Were in the forbidden forest." she said whimpering

"Whats that?" Bruce asked

"You never find your way out." Diana said getting up a tree

"Diana you just had a baby!" Batman said trying to protect his wife

"I'm a amazon they heal fast." Diana hollered

"Is this true?" Bruce asked Alley

"I don't know."

"Diana get down from there be..." But before he could finish Diana was out of rage from hearing

"Wow..." she looked around and then climbed down

"Diana we could just fly out."

"Oh thats true I forgot." since they were amazons they only walked in the Island or ride horses or something like that.. so they flew out and they were carful not to be seen and went to the plane and tried contacting the other team but they were unreachable

"What are we going to do now?" Diana asked out loud

"Find them they went in that direction so will go that way."

"Bruce I have to get back to Mother to feed the baby or it will starve."

"Your right but we have to find the other team something bad could happen they could be injured or something."

"Are you saying are daughter is not impotent?"

"I think we should wait outside." Superman suggested and they did so

"So.. you have one of those what you call it?"

"Wife's?"

"Yes that."

"Yes.. and 2 children."

"Whats it like?"

"Well uh.. it can be hard but its worth it!" and he smiled "Why does the Queen want let you do what you want its your life?"

"Uh.. thats along story but thats another time." she said and then her smile disappeared

"You know if you want when were done with this mission you could come back with us." he suggested

"REALLY!?"

"Sure if you want."

"Uh.. I don't think so I would never be aloud to be a Amazon again if I left."

"We came to a solution." Diana said coming out of the plane

"Whats your solution?" Superman asked stepping forward

"Alley and I will return to the castle and you and Batman will find the others."

"Diana want that get Jill to the castle?"

"Thats where you come in if she follows us you lead her to the other direction." Diana said getting off a leaf from her boot

"I can't and I want." Alley ran toward jungle and kept running and then climbed a tree

_Now back to the other team... _

"We been walking forever are we going in the right direction?" asked Hawkgirl

"Were going in the right direction we just flew and ran thats what made it go fast remember?" Green Lantern said stopping and plopped on a rock "Lets rest a minute..." and they did so

"Ya but I want to so there."

"Well Hawkgirl I think you were right about those berries.." said the Flash throwing up

"Told you."

"Whats up with you to you been acting so different..." Green Lantern said getting up but then something hit him on the back and he blacked out and Hawkgirl was fighting with the Flash so they got hit with out noticing it

_Back to Alley..._

"I can't I am such a coward.." but then she stopped she saw in a bit distance there were some Amazons holding three people A black person a Hawk Lady and a red suit person "That must be the three people their wanting." she climbed down and ran back to the plane "I found your three their over there being dragged by Amazons."

"Thanks Alley now help Diana." Superman said flying off with Batman

"I'm sorry I'ma coward."

"Don't be thats your personality you remind me of someone long long ago." and they were off

_A little __later_...

"So what if Jill comes where do I run why you hide so she thinks it's just me.."

"A'll signal you where to go you'll do fine."

"Thanks... I been thinking."

"What have you been thinking about?"

"Leaving the Island..."

"Oh."

"You know some of us Amazons have been shipped recked or something like Donna she is thinking on going back to her world I want to go with her but I want be welcomed back like you were for a long time." Diana did't answer her she just thought but then they came to the bridge but they could't see it cause it was hidden under lots of binds it was just in case some on found the Island by accident or something like that

"Scout around she knows the other Amazons know but want lead her even to their deaths. So if she kills them she want have a army so she will not kill them but she'll use us but we don't want her to find the castle so make sure you do a good job."

"Okay." they scouted around and found nothing

"I'll right be on look out before we cross the bridge."

"Got it." Diana and Alley crossed the bridge and made it to the other side

"Alley do me a favor okay?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Don't tell any one about others on the Island okay?"

"Why because their men?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Thanks." and they made it to their Mother's room

"Diana!"

"Mother hello." Diana grabbed Zoey and held her

"Alley is it just you or are their other?" Diana's Mother asked

"Just me."

"The other's want leave because she'll kill them and you and they want show her the castle cause their being warriors Mother."

"Bless their heart."

"Alley I need to talk to Mother can you go find Donna and Cassie for me please?"

"Sure all be right back." and she turned to leave

"Whats going on?"

"Um.. I am going to tell you the truth but don't get mad okay?"

"Alright." and Diana told her everything "Wait the Island should be invisible."

"I know but I think Jill did something."

"And the girls are being brave but not brave what did Jill do to them."

"Are you mad for men being on the Island?"

"Yes but we need all the help we can get."

"I fed the baby I have more bottles to last for a while I have to go and I am taking Alley Donna and Cassie to help."

"Okay..." and Diana gave the baby back but as she turned "Diana wait..."

"What is it?"

"You need to know something."

_Back to Batman and Superman... _

As Superman and Batman left the plane and Diana and Alley they flew above the jungle and found Amazons holding Green Lantern and Hawkgirl and The Flash

"Should we take them?" Superman asked

"No at least not now." they waited a while before they decided to get their friends

"Were not here to hurt you we just want to take are friends." Superman said trying to grab Hawkgirl but the girl pulled away

"Sorry but no." one said

"Were sorry to do this." Batman used a smoke bomb and tear and took their team mates Superman took Flash Hawkgirl and Batman took Hawkgril and went to the plane and sealed it up

A little while later..

"John you okay?" Superman asked as he woke up

"Ya.. ya I'm fine... hows The Flash and Shiera?"

"Their acting like children."

"Again?"

"What do you mean?" and he told him and then Batman listened in

"Will have to wait till Diana gets here she is suppose to come back and then will leave."

_Back to the castle... _

"There's a reason Jill got out..."

"Who let her out?"

"Her self."

"What do you mean?"

"She has magical powers she got in the Under World."

"How?"

"I don't know but she wants to get in the castle to destroy every magical thing and destroy me... and take over the Amazons."

"The magical mirror to hide the Island?"

"I don't know how she did it but I can't hide the Island."

"Can the 'gods' help us?"

"No they can't they said we got in this mess we have to get out of it are selves."

"How are we going to destroy Jill like just her powers and give her another change to live."

"Thats another reason she wants to get in the castle there is something here that she wants that will destroy her powers and her skills she will become a baby again and have a new life."

"What do you mean a baby a object can do that?"

"Yes."

"Where is this object?"

"Its Underneath us."

"Where...?"

"Here all show you come will go get it but it can only used once a hundred years and we used it 200 years ago so you have 2 changes." she told her daughter and her a little bag with dust in it

"I'll do my best... take care of my baby."

"I will."

"There you are Diana we were looking for you Alley said you wanted us three." Cassie said hugging her sister

"Good to see you little sister."

"What did you need us for?" Donna asked

"I'll tell you on the way are you guys armed up?"

"Yes of course." Alley said and they left

On their way back they made sure no one was following them and they went to the plane...

"Diana what on earth!" Batman said in surprised of the three visitors


	7. Chapter 7 For Ever And Ever And New Beg

_The Dreamer of Dreams_

_Chapter 7 - For Ever And Ever And New B__eginnings_

"Sorry but I have to do something before we go home Bruce and I can do it with out you if I have to... this is my home and I am going to save it!" she said turning around off the plane "Now are you coming or not?

"Yes but... Diana before we go I need you to help us there's something wrong with Hawkgirl and Flash." Batman said touching Diana's elbow

"Cassie stay here with Green Lantern and Superman."

"Okay Diana what ever you say." and she went in to the plane

"Bruce are you coming?" she said turning around

"Yes." and they were off

"Okay what seems to be the problem?" asked Cassie coming in

"There seems to be a problem their not acting like themselves." replied Green Lantern

"Did they eat something or drink something?" Cassie asked putting her hands on her hips

"No I don't believe so... no wait before we knocked out Flash was eating these berries and Hawkgirl drank from a stream."

"Then I believe we found are source."

"Whats are source?" Superman asked looking completely annoyed

"These berries and water are a trick."

"A trick what do you mean uhh..." Green Lantern asked

"Cassie Diana's sister."

"Well Cassie what are these tricks for?" he asked

"Their another trick us Amazons play on each other its a little fun game we play but there's a antidote."

"Where?" Superman asked going to the window of the plane

"I can't say but I can go get some.."

"Why can't you say?" Superman asked stepping away from the window

"Your men thats why."

"Well then lets get going." Green Lantern said standing up

"John you should stay here with them your out of power I have lots more strength."

"Your right all right." he said sitting back down

"Alright its settle... ready uh.."

"Cassie."

"Ready Cassie?" he asked with her name this time

"Yes." and they were off

_Back to Diana Donna and Batman..._

Donna was walking a head a bit so Bruce asked Diana a question...

"Diana why did you lie to me?" Bruce asked walking about

"I... I.. I'm sorry I just have to do this Bruce I have to help my Family."

"I'm your family are children are your family. Diana this is not your family anymore."

"Are you saying my Mother is not my family anymore!" then Donna shushed them

"Quite there's Jill."

"Alone but why?" Diana questioned her self

"Maybe the Amazons left her." Donna answered

"Diana maybe this is a trick?" Batman suggested observing the area

"N..o I don't think so Bruce O think she new we were coming and she was ready you see she has powers that make her stronger the usual strong like me... and Donna and Cassie and all Amazons." Diana was about to go out but Bruce grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss

"Bruce does this mean you forgive me?"

"I always forgive you no matter what... I have in idea be right back" and then he let her go and she went in to the battle field with Donna and Batman went some where

"Jill this is over." Donna said as loud as she could

"Ha... Diana I believe your little sister is here to defeat me." Donna looked at Diana and Diana looked back at Jill

"No... this is are fight."

"But.. Diana."

"Donna stand down." and she did so

"I know you have the magic potion give it to me and all leave you alone."

"WHAT do you want it for and why would you think I have it?"

"Thats none of your business and you would not be here with out something to stop me."

"Your right but I am not giving it to you." and suddenly Jill started fighting Diana and Diana would not fight her back she would just move from her punching and kicks and everything

"Why are't you FIGHTING ME!" she screamed

"Because your fighting in anger little sister."

"YOUR NOT MY SISTER NO LONGER!"

"In my eyes I think you want to stop but you don't know how."

"YOUR WRONG YOUR WRONG." and she decked Diana in the mouth but Diana shook it off and then Diana had no choice but to fight her but then suddenly something hit Jill in the back of the neck and she clocked out as blacked out

"Bruce is that you?" Diana asked questionably

"Yes it's me." and he came out

"That tree trunk swing worked!" and she went to him but suddenly someone grabbed her leg and pulled her down

"Jill don't do it." she screamed out and then she grabbed the bag and spayed some dust on her and suddenly she stopped pulling

"Diana what did you d.o..." she said losing her strength

"I had to." thats all Diana could say

"You were right." and suddenly there was a big light that blinded Donna and Diana and Batman and they had to cover their eyes and when it was over Jill was no longer a girl she was a baby with swaddling clothes on her... Diana put the bag with one dust full left back and picked up Jill and started walking to the castle Donna and Batman followed

_Back to Superman and Cassie..._

"There it is there's the antidote."

"A banana?"

"Yes these are it." she grabbed two and they started walking back

"This was easy why did you need me?"

"I don't know I guess just in case we saw Jill I guess... whats it like?"

"Whats what like?"

"Being a husband and father?"

"It's fun."

"Is it fun being around men?" and Superman chuckled

"I guess you can say that it is."

"Sorry."

"No.. no... your fine."

"I wish I cou..ld... never mind."

"What do you wish?"

"I could live in your world and go out with men."

"You mean date?"

"Ya."

"Some men like me are nice but there are other men there are cruel."

"Oh ya I know but I also wish I could be a hero like Diana." they walked and talked about other things and then got to the plane

"Thank goodness your here they been fighting like animals as you can see." and then Green Lantern literally took the bananas and gave them to Hawkgril and Flash and they went back to normal


	8. Chapter 8 Life Is Back Right?

_The Dreamer of Dreams_

_Chapter 8 - Life is back right?_

At the castle of the Amazons

"So Hawkgirl and Flash are back to normal the rest of the dust for the turning the baby is back where it needs to be. Jill is taken care of. The Amazons are back. Now what to do with Jill?" Diana asked her Mother while Jill was in Hawkgirls arms and Zoey is in Diana's

"Take her back to her world she is never to know of this place again." her Mother said banishing Jill

"Meaning she will not remember?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Diana said putting a bottle in Zoey

"Diana we must go." Hawkgirl said

"Alright goodbye Mother."

"GOodbye." and her Mother looked away as her daughter left

"Bye Diana." Donna said hugging her Sister and then Cassie and then Ally said goodbye

"Bye you guys." and they flew off to the plane

"What is Jill doing here?" Batman asked

"Were taking her to are house Bruce."

"But she's dangerous." Superman said

"Not as a baby."

"Diana maybe she should stay somewhere else because you have a new baby." Hawkgirl suggested

"Hawkgirl is right Diana." Bruce commented

"Yes your right well will think of something later we have to get the plane flying." they discussed it and the baby would go with Green Lantern and Hawkgirl till they found a home for Jill

_At the Wayne House..._

"Well I got the baby a sleep." she said pointing to the playpen used as a bed

"I called Dick and Matthew and Emma."

"How are they doing?" Diana asked getting under the covers

"Their fine." there seemed to be tensed in Diana and Bruce

"Bruce I don't think I told you how sorry I was for lying to you and breaking my word and ptting are family in danger and..." then Bruce took Diana by the arms and kissed her

"I forgive you." but then the baby started to cry

_The next day..._

"Bruce where's the baby?" Diana asked flipping the pancake

"The baby's asleep in the living room!" he said kissing her on the lips

"Well then how about a pancake?"

"Sure I got time before I have to work." she served a plate and set it on the table

"Sweetie what are we going to do about Jill I told Shiera that Jill will be out today?"

"Well when I get home will take her to a orphanage." Diana dropped the pot of coffee she was holding and it spilled every where

"BRUCE Jill is a baby now not a adult anymore we can't abandon her."

"Babies get adopted all the time."

"But Bruce."

"Find all find her parents."

"Thank You!"

"I got to go see you for lunch?"

"Yes see you then." and Bruce grabbed his brief case and coat and kissed his wife and left

"Love you to." she said softly

_Later that Morning... _

"Hi baby girl Hi!" she said to Zoey and all Zoey did was open her eyes and close them "Baby girl want some milk?" she decided she did so she fed Zoey with a blue bottle

RING RING... "Oh... I better get the cell." she said carrying Zoey the bottle and then using her ear to listen to the person on the other line "Hello?"

"Oh hi Diana." she soon recognized the voice as Linda

"Anything wrong with the children?" Diana asked concerned

"No... Emma was begging to talk to you she says she is sad and I quote... With out seeing you or talking to you is death." and they laughed

"Well put her on the phone then we don't want her it to come to death." and they laughed a little and then Emma came on the phone

"Mommy I miss you so much!"

"I miss you to darling."

"When can I come home?"

"When the time comes darling." and Emma sneezed

"Do you have cold?"

"No it was just a sneeze Matthew wants to talk to you love you."

"Love you." and Emma handed Matthew the phone

"Mommmy!" he said longing the word

"Hi Matthew are you doing your school?"

"Yes Ma'am... Dick says hi."

"Well give Dick the phone and I love you."

"Love you to." and Matthew handed Dick the phone

"Hi Diana."

"Hi Dick are you doing your school?"

"Yes I am."

"I wat you to know something."

"Okay what?"

"That you are amazing big brother."

"Thanks." he said awkwardly and then the baby started to wine

"I got to go love all you guys." and they ended the conversation "Now to take care of this one!" she smiled at Zoey

_Later that afternoon... _

"Honey I'm home!" Bruce said coming in and saw Diana a sleep in the living room and the baby in the playpen a sleep "Sorry sweetie." he said kissing her forehead

"Bruce." Diana said sleepy

"Oh honey I did not mean to wake you."

"You did not come for lunch I made your favorite."

"Sorry I had lunch with some parents for Jill."

"Oh then that case there's left overs and I ma going to bed early there is milk in bottle when the baby needs them." she said getting up half way

"Okay."

"Thanks sweetie."

"Oh did Jill get parents?"

"Um I am going to look in to 1 more couple then make my decision." he said helping Diana up

"Alright... I'm going to bed." and she went up stairs

"Now to the watching the baby."

_At the West's..._

"This surprise for Mommy is the best Aunt Linda." Emma said hugging her

"I'm glad you like it!"

"Can we had more glitter?" Matthew asked

"Sure if you want." Linda said handing him the glitter and in the guest room for Dick he was on the phone

"Sure I miss you to... oh no no I will be home in time for the project." and in to the Amazons Where Alley Donna and Cassie were

"Diana said all three of us can take visit to her world in a while." commented Cassie

"Great but what about your Mother?" Alley asked

"Diana said she would think of something."

"Great!" Donna said picking a apple form a tree not to Green Lanterns and Hawkgirls house

"Honey would it be wrong to keep this baby?" Shiera asked her husband

"No I don't Diana said that the baby would grow up a different person."

"I mean when we lost are baby girl..."

"No it would not replace her it would be like a..."

"Sister?"

"I guess I don't know but I would love to have another child!"

_THE END I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! _

_I WILL MAYBE HAVE STORY TO FINISH THE LAST TOUCHES!_

_- Legend Of Powers _

_:)_


End file.
